Uncanon SBSP Anime Episode 3
Reef Blower - Use Your Technique is the third episode of The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime. This is the first episode to introduce an enemy stand, Plankton's stand power, 「KOMPUTER OVERLOAD」which grants Plankton the ability to create robot clones of himself. There are two different arcs going on this episode, the set up for Plankton's journey to obtain the drugs which he will use on Squidward, and SpongeBob's arc about learning how to use his technique while Squidward gets mad. Characters *SpongeBob *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Manray (mentioned) (debut) *K-A-R-E-N *Plankton *Biggs / Broken Arm (debut) *Wedge / The Rag'n'Bone Man (debut) *Tom (mentioned) (debut) *AOG Empire (mentioned) (debut) Story It was the dawn of night, Plankton had finished scheming his next plot. Plankton was seen training with K-A-R-E-N to understand what the drugs meant. Plankton saw another person who looked rather weird. He did not talk and was made of metal. There were white and black patches all over him. He had 3 belts located around the whist. His appearance was rather alien to Plankton. Plankton said to K-A-R-E-N, "What is that thing, nearby? Holy barnacles, do you see what I am seeing K-A-R-E-N." K-A-R-E-N said to Plankton, "That thing right there it looks familiar. It appears to be some kind of ghost. Analyzing thing at 10 %, 20 % " All of a sudden Plankton gained a weird birthmark inside his neck. Plankton all of a sudden was able to command his special power. Plankton shouted, "「KOMPUTER OVERLOAD」!!!" The stand lifted nearby metal transforming it into a copy of Plankton. Plankton shouted, "HAHA! Did you see what I just did? I just tore apart the floor to create a copy of myself. Am I a genius or what? Death to the establishment." K-A-R-E-N said, "Hey, don't cause a mess. You better clean that up Plankton." Plankton said, "Screw you! I can do whatever I want." Plankton practiced his newfound power for hours until he was able to figure out exactly what he was going to do. K-A-R-E-N had finished analyzing the substance. K-A-R-E-N was able to track the source of the Drug. K-A-R-E-N and Plankton had discovered that the drug came from a former power plant that was built 200 years ago during the beginning of an industrial revolution and at one point was a booming business during the battle against Manray 50 years ago. These drugs were made from a facility that mined the earth for various moon rocks that had fallen towards the earth. These moon rocks came from a much larger asteroid that hit the earth thousands of years ago. Plankton decided to travel to his destination. 5 minutes later, Plankton landed at the facility with his wife K-A-R-E-N. Plankton looked around the area for some guards. There were 4 fish with an acorn logo on them and 2 regular police officers. Soon the cop began to talk to his friends, "The legend says that this factory was built and later expanded in response to a war." Soon enough another member began to flash images of Manray holding his gauntlet in his brain. Manray was lifting his hand about to snap his finger. Soon enough he began to witness the world around Manray to blow up. Citizens were having their heads cut off. Blood was pouring out of their heads. Death was Manray's b*tch. Piles of skulls were piled up after another. One of the acorn related people began to reveal himself, "You know I used to work for the IJLSA as a minor member. The name is Biggs, but you may call me by my former superhero name, Broken Arm. I don't consider myself that much of a hero, I never really contributed that much to any of the IJLSA's adventures. However I remember Manray's reign of terror as clear as day." The cop talked back to him, "I've haven't seen you for a while. Nice to meet you old friend. I've been arresting criminals within the streets with Wedge here. It is almost like the effort to stop Manray was for nothing. Every criminal I arrest starts to smell like lemons after awhile. I've heard rumors across the street that there is this new villain who apparently runs the organization after Manray had been frozen in tartar sauce for good. I still never get why we didn't the law to execute the criminal to end his life." Biggs told him, "I've met Barnacle Boy back in the retirement home a few days ago. He seemed a bit loopy. He was raving on about how he felt like an outcast by Mermaid Man back in the day. The two are retired at a near dying state so they would not really be of any use to us." Another person with an acorn on there clothes said, "A while back I was taking a trip to this resort 10,000 miles away from Bikini Bottom. Along the way I was talking to the locals within New Kelp City about the emergence of this new supervillain. He is an ordinary fish in the sea, he was reading a newspaper named E.V.I.L. the other day. They call him Tom." Another person with an acorn logo began to laugh at this villain's dumb name. His uniform was different. It consisted of camouflage done with green and brown colors. He began to talk, "HAHAHA! Tom! You mean that person who screams chocolate across the street. So this is the current state of E.V.I.L., an organization so inept at what they are doing they just let anyone join their organization. The name is Wedge, I'm a member of N.U.T. like the rest of you. Here at N.U.T. we arrest criminals that our law enforcement is unable to catch. We spot the extraterrestrial, the unknown, and the unseen." Biggs said, "What does N.U.T. even stand for?" Wedge began to reply back, "I don't know. It might be something sexual. Tell me more about this Tom person he sounds like a clown trying to fill the void of all those years Manray went to retirement. Every time Tom comes out at night, he goes to a local chocolate store to steal a bar." Another N.U.T. member began to shout, "I've seen his cronies control the streets of New Kelp. The place hasn't been the same since his cronies took over. I was walking outside and started to step on poop and needles. The citizens have abandoned their homes. Crime has gone up. Gun shots are everywhere. Windows are full of broken glass. Gas prices are increasing at an unprecedented rate. The city is at an even worse state than when the bubble popper gang ran it. How is that is even possible, I don't know. The records say he has a boss, the records seem to be pointing to this innocent old lady named Mable, but we are not even sure that she is responsible for the increase in crime. She herself might have a boss." Wedge began to laugh at the idea of this person, "From the sounds of that Tom person, he sounds like an over the top nut job. I can easily get him arrested so I can kink shame him at his jail cell." Biggs said, "I've heard stories about cloning, people with multiple personalities, people with the same name but in different bodies, and possibly tax fraud. Apparently this squid who was once broke all of a sudden became one of the richest man as if his dreams came true. He was born from the unfortunate Tentacles family. He changed his last name to Fancyson to avoid ties with the Tentacles who he deemed as inferior. The ocean has been dominated by big money. Only time will tell if Bikini Bottom becomes the same way. There are already bad parts of the neighborhood propping up." The unnamed N.U.T. member said, "There has been a conspiracy popping up refereed to as the AOG, Atlantean Occupied Government. The Atlanteans are rumored to be involved in numerous cloning experiments and political puppeting. Let's just say, you will never look at Weenie Hut Jrs. the same way ever again. Those who shout this conspiracy are usually low IQ southern folk who I would not ever consider debating. These people have attacked N.U.T. law enforcement citing it as a waste of federal tax dollars for unnecessary government expansion." Biggs said, "I read that Weenie Hut Jrs. gets their weenies from various fish who had their things get chopped off but for what purpose and for what cause." Wedge shouted, "I've met one of the Five men named Jenkins across the street the other day. He was raving on and on about shape shifting reptilians and their cat allies, but prior to this he seemed pleased that this local burger restaurant ran by this old Crustacean had entered the stock market." The other cop shouted, "My daughter sent him a very cute cat girl on twitter. It just twisted his spine to the point where it got him talking about the AOG boogeyman again. He keeps yelling about crop circles and evil black creatures." Another person within the group who met Old Man Jenkins had to say, "I've can't trust this Old Man Jenkins, he is always promoting the scummiest people into our office. These out of touch Crustacean folk who tell us to live by Neptune's rule, what has the king done for us. Nothing. These Crustaceans have attacked stem cell research, deregulated our businesses to the point where they can just dump oil into our rivers, and done nothing to clean our neighborhoods. The King and their spawn are selfish and nothing has changed." Biggs said, "I don't understand the recent hate for the Atlanteans, Mermaid Man had came to the great war to free them from the death camps where they were starving. They have provided us with a vast amount of advancements towards science, automation, and more. People are living longer lives, food production has been producing surpluses, big tech has made it easier to communicate. Look at all this smart tech, we are living longer and better lives. The project to fuse man with technology is underway and I can't wait to live to see what progress Atlantis has done to advance and augment society. There was a time when Atlantis was seen as a respected culture full of brilliant minds. I wonder what the h*** happened." One of the N.U.T. members began to shout, "Speaking of longer lives. I've sent my daughter to college. She is learning Fermentation Sciences to ferment her vagina. I believe that college will make her successful. I have gotten her tons of loans to pay off for herself. I am a loving parent and I am proud of my daughter." Plankton saw a chocolate bar on the table beginning to interrupt their conversation. Plankton soon yelled, "CHOCOLATE!!!" A member of N.U.T. screamed, "Holy shit it might be Tom and his gang of E.V.I.L. doers." Another man yelled, "Look at this shrimp, Tom thinks he can send one of his goons to bring him a chocolate bar. No way kiddo. It is way past bedtime. Go back to playing with bubbles like a good kiddo." Plankton began to prepare for battle, "It is I Sheldon J. Plankton and I do not play with bubbles because I am not a 5 year old. I am a genuine threat and I've come to raid this place. 「KOMPUTER OVERLOAD」!!!" Wedge shouted, "Holy shit! He really is one of Tom's goons! He is here in the background watching MENACINGLY." A member of N.U.T. screamed, "Don't worry. He is a short plankton, what is the worst he can do to us." Wedge shouted, "The tiniest ones are always the most dangerous." Plankton shouted again, "Take me seriously! I beg you!" Plankton was about to show off what his stand power does. Plankton had created the most dangerous robot clone of himself that he has built yet. The robot vaporized one of the members of N.U.T. The next N.U.T. member screamed at the top of his lungs, "AGGHHHH!! It's gotta eat my face." Robot Plankton Clone soon said, "ZAP!" Plankton laughed, "HAHAHAHA!!!! I WIN! I WIN!" Biggs shouted, "I don't know who you are, but I will soon get the authorities to arrest you. I will make sure that the authorities land you an arrest warrant. Die enemy stand user." Plankton's body was glowing orange. He began to laugh harder. His evil villain laugh began to become more pronounced. Plankton killed two more people. Plankton figured out more of his stands abilities. His commanded his stand power to transform the bodies of the dead into robots that were named Fodder, Ham-mer, and Tar-Tar. The last background character shouted, "Don't get put tarter sauce on me. I am too young to be eaten alive." The robot plankton clone used his laser to cook him into a tasty fish meal to feed his organs to his other 3 robots. Plankton soon finished his fun with torturing minor background characters. Plankton's mind was focused back at the main mission, obtaining and mass producing the drugs. Plankton then operated the mines using a crane to obtain some moonrocks to be grind up. Biggs and Wedge shouted, "He is after the moonrocks. He might be planning to inject people with those rocks. Who knows what will happen? We were on the mission to shut down this place." Biggs and Wedge looked at Plankton's incredible power and said, "You won't get away with this." Biggs held a knife at his hand, he soon pierced it on his arm. Biggs said, "They don't call me broken arm for nothing. 「I HAD AN ACCIDENT」Come forth." Wedge soon revealed his true form, he revealed that he was a low ranked IJLSA superhero known as The Rag'n'Bone Man, "Let me introduce myself to you Plankton, I am a former low ranked IJLSA veteran who served IJLSA West. I will not let you hurt my partner Biggs. 「TWELFTH STREET RAG」Come forth." Plankton knew ahead of time that his stand power was a support stand that isn't very good on its own. Plankton began to use one of his robots to grind up the moonrocks to inject his wife K-A-R-E-N with the drug. K-A-R-E-N began to tell Plankton that she already has a stand power. K-A-R-E-N told him that her former owner installed a cheap tatic to throw a stand power within her. K-A-R-E-N's body consists of 10 immortal human cells that can't die within all her iron. How these cells function without dying is unknown. K-A-R-E-N brought out her stand, "「SECRET SERVICE」Come forth." K-A-R-E-N and Plankton became lined up against Biggs and Wedge. It was Plankton vs. Biggs and K-A-R-E-N vs. Wedge. TBC (Stand fight against Biggs and Wedge, SpongeBob's quest for Ol' Reliable and Reef Blower arc to be written)